The Way You Look Tonight
by broadway89
Summary: It is the night of the annual Huntzberger charity gala, and both Rory and Logan are required to attend. But they have to hide some big news from Shira and Mitchum, who are clueless to the fact that the couple have been living together for the past year.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. Don't worry, I'm still working on the next chapters for The Storm and About Time. I have parts of both chapters, but I'm a little stuck on others. I promise as soon as they are coherent, they will be posted.

This is sort of in Yale time, but it is AU.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

God he hated these stupid events. All of Hartford society was there, dressed to the nines, just so they could celebrate some inane charity or organization. The worst part was they would just do it all again in a few weeks for a different charity or organization. Logan had no problem giving money to charities, he thought it was 100% the right thing to do, especially since he was so blessed to have everything he could ever want in life. The problem was the fanfare associated with it. If they took all the money spent to hold the event itself and donated it to the charity in addition to all the donations received by attendees, it would be a much better use of all of their time and money. He usually could get out of attending the events, but this one was different. This event was planned by his mother and had some relation to the newspaper world. So of course, his attendance was non-negotiable.

Logan made his way over to the bar and ordered a scotch. If he had to be here, he might as well take advantage of the liquor to make the night less excruciating. As he took a sip from his glass he saw her enter the room. She was the only thing that could make this night truly bearable for him, and he couldn't even be near her. That was the plan they had come up with last night in bed. It sounded great at the time, but now he was regretting agreeing to it.

* * *

_The Night Before_

Rory came out of the bathroom, stopped in the doorway of their bedroom, and just watched him. Logan was sitting in bed reading some articles that he had to review for his father by the next morning. He had his reading glasses on, no shirt, and was incredibly focused on whatever he was reading. She smiled. It was their nightly routine. He would get ready for bed first while she finished up whatever work she had for the YDN, then, while she was getting ready for bed, he would do some work for his father. Eventually, she would join him and read whatever book she had picked out for the week, until they were both done reading or decided to tire themselves out another way.

She walked across the floor to their bed, dropped her robe on the end of it, crawled up next to him and pulled out the bottle of lotion from her nightstand. She began covering her legs in the lotion and realized that she had been living with him for almost a year. Logan looked over at her and smirked. Every night she did the same thing, and every night he just wanted to grab her as she ran her small fingers over her legs.

Rory saw him look at her and she smiled again, happy that all of the issues they had were in the past. Well, most of the issues. Most of his family was still in the dark about them getting back together. She normally hated hiding things from people, but everyone, including Richard and Emily, even Lorelai, had agreed that Shira and Mitchum caused nothing but trouble for Logan and Rory, and should be kept out of the loop as long as possible. Elias, as horrible as he had been, came around and took a liking to Rory. She knew they would have to deal with telling Logan's family eventually, but eventually was not now.

Logan watched her climb into bed and continue her routine. Their lives were completely intertwined and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved waking up in the morning knowing that as soon as the alarm went off Rory would curl into his side for a few more minutes of closeness. He loved the nights when they would just lay in bed and talk about the future, they even came up with baby names one night. He loved knowing that despite Lorelai's best efforts, Rory preferred to have a bowl of cereal, yogurt and a piece of fruit for breakfast rather than a poptart or a stack of pancakes.

Logan saw Rory smile as she got lost in her own thoughts. He loved moments like this. When he could just watch her and imagine the rest of their lives together. He would be perfectly happy if he came home to her every night and was able to watch her put her hair into a ponytail so she could wash her makeup off. Before Rory, he had never seen a girl get ready for bed in a non-sexual way. He enjoyed seeing her move through their bathroom and do things without thinking. Logan looked down at Rory's hand when the overheard light caught on her ring. He had asked her to marry him a month ago and she said yes.

_It was a Friday night and they were walking through campus to get to their apartment. They were passing through one of the quads near Branford and it began to snow. Rory let go of his hand and began to twirl around. Her long brown hair sticking out from under her red hat, her white pea coat reaching just above her knees, and her cheeks got rosy from the cold. Logan walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from twirling, and kissed her right on the lips. "You are beautiful Ace."_

_Rory laughed at him. "Logan it's snowing! Twirl with me!"_

_But he just looked into her eyes, smiled and got down on one knee. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, I have been carrying this box around with me for weeks, trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you. I can't think of a better time then right now in the snow, right where we met. I love you Rory and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" _

_Rory had no idea that the proposal was coming. Sure, they had talked about it before, but it was in more of an abstract, "maybe we will get married some day," kind of talk. They hadn't discussed when they would get engaged, whether they wanted a long engagement or a short engagement, or anything else. But none of that mattered to Rory; all that mattered to her was that she loved Logan and that he loved her. Tears filled her eyes as she listened to him, and knew right away what her answer was going to be. _

_She met his eyes and let a huge smile spread across her face. "Yes! Logan of course I will marry you!" _

_Logan jumped up and quickly slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her thoroughly, pulled her into a hug, and spun her around in a circle. Both of them were smiling and laughing. Logan heard her whisper, "Good things happen when it snows."_

"Earth to Logan." Rory waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry Ace, zoned out a little bit." He smiled at her and put the papers on his bedside table. Logan pulled her next to his side and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, putting her leg over his, and listened to his heartbeat. He hit the switch next to their bed, turning off all of the lights in the apartment.

He was almost asleep when her voice roused him awake. "Hey Logan, what are we going to do about your parents party tomorrow night?"

He yawned at her and wrapped his arms more tightly around her, "what do you mean Ace?"

Rory pulled away a little, and looked at him. "Your parents benefit Logan. The one that your mother has been planning for months, the one that you are required to go to. You know, the benefit that EVERYONE is going to? With your parents. The parents that don't know we have been back together for over a year, or are living together, or are engaged. I'm assuming they won't be too happy if you walk in with me on your arm and this giant rock on my finger."

Logan sat up in bed. "Crap, I forgot about the benefit." He didn't want to go to this thing and deal with his mother throwing society girls at him all night when all he wanted was to show off his new fiancée.

Rory wiggled out of his arms and climbed onto his lap. She ran her hands up his bare chest, brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, and held his face in her hands.

"Look at me Logan." He looked into her eyes and found the comfort he needed. "We will go to the event separately, I will look stunning and you can seethe all night while I dance around with Colin and Finn so that I don't have to watch your mother throwing girls at you left and right. I won't wear my ring and we can just pretend we are being civil towards one another."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Rory…"

"No Logan, I don't want to start something tomorrow night." The tone of her voice forced Logan to look up at her. Rory meant business. "Your parents hate me enough already, if you announce our relationship tomorrow, let alone announce our engagement, it will be World War III and you know it. Both sets of my grandparents are coming, all of our Yale friends will be there, I don't want to cause a scene. Lets just get through the night, and then this weekend we will go to your parents house and tell them."

He knew that her plan made complete sense, but he didn't like it. He hated that his parents had caused her so much pain and made her doubt her abilities as a journalist. He hated that they had to hide their engagement from everyone because his parents couldn't see that Rory made him happier than he had ever been, that she made him work harder because he wanted to be a better person for her. Logan sighed in resignation, "Fine Ace. You win."

He opened his eyes and quickly flipped them over and tickled her sides. He loved hearing Rory laugh, her laugh made all his doubts go away. He rested his forearms on either side of her and looked into her eyes. "Ace, I'll go along with your plan. Under one condition. You don't wear that dress that is hanging up in the closet because, by the looks of it, it will make me go wild, and then it will be absolutely impossible for me to keep my hands off of you all night . . ."

Rory smirked as Logan's possessive side came out, he didn't like getting jealous and protective of her, but after all they had been through he didn't want to risk losing her. "that is too bad, I was planning on wearing that new dress because I thought you would love. But if you don't want me to wear my new dress, I'll just have to pull out that old red dress . . ."

Logan pulled Rory's earlobe between his teeth, "you're going to be the death of me woman"

* * *

**Please write reviews! Knowing that people are reading and liking a story is one of the strongest motivations for posting new chapters**.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone, thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! It was so nice to see the overwhelming encouragement for this story. I apologize this took so long, my job was crazy the past few weeks and I just didn't have a chance to update.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

PS – I posted the link for Rory's dress on my profile.

* * *

_The Party_

Logan locked eyes with Rory as she walked in. He was going to kill her. Not only did she wear the new dress, but she had failed to mention to him that the dress was a black floor length gown with a slit up one slide. He had only seen the top of the dress through the window in the garment bag. It hugged her curves and the stiletto heels on her feet made her legs look even longer than they actually were. She was stunning. Her curly hair was swept up into an elegant style, and her makeup made her blue eyes stand out even more than they usually did. All he wanted to do was walk across the room, kiss her, and put her engagement ring on her finger, signaling to all the other men in the room that she was taken. But he couldn't.

Elias saw her walk in as well and smiled when he noticed that she was wearing the long diamond and ruby earrings he gave her for her birthday. The earrings had belonged to Logan's grandmother. Elias had been saving them for someone special and he had decided that he wanted Rory to have them. Shira had been eyeing the earrings for years, dropping hints whenever Elias opened his safe to give a piece of jewelry to Honor or to lend Logan his favorite cufflinks. It killed Shira that her children had Elias wrapped around their fingers lately, and after all these years the man still hated her.

Elias had made a considerable effort to mend his relationship with Logan and Honor after seeing the pain that he, Mitchum and Shira, had caused both of them after meddling with Logan and Rory. Honor loved Rory like a sister, and it was quite clear to anyone willing to see it, that Logan was head over heels in love with Rory. It had taken Elias several months to convince his grandchildren that he was sincere in wanting a relationship with them, and even longer to convince Rory that this was not some elaborate scheme devised to drive her away again.

Logan felt someone walk up behind him. He knew it was his grandfather without him saying a word.

Elias cleared his throat, "So your plan tonight is to ignore each other and pretend you haven't been living together for the past year?"

Logan smirked, took a sip of his drink, and without missing a beat, said "yup, that's about it Pops." He turned and looked at Elias, "Oh, and to pretend that she didn't agree to be my wife about a month ago."

Elias Huntzberger couldn't believe his ears. He took a step in front of his grandson, and with an ear to ear grin, just said, "Logan?"

Logan smiled at his grandfather and nodded. "I asked her Grandpa, and she said yes. And she loves grandma's ring. You were right, it is absolutely perfect for Rory."

Elias gave his grandson a hug and whispered to him, "I'm proud of you my boy, she is an amazing woman. I'm thrilled that she is going to be a part of our family, I'm sorry that I treated her poorly before, I couldn't have been more wrong. She is absolutely perfect for you."

Logan was beaming. He was about to respond when he heard a shrill voice pierce the air. "Logan! There you are dear I have been looking everywhere for you."

Elias watched as his grandson's face turned from a real smile to a fake society smile as Shira walked over. It was an almost imperceptible change, but if he looked closely enough, he could see it.

"Hello Mother," Logan said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "you look wonderful this evening. Everything looks perfect. Excellent job as always."

Shira smiled at her son, unable to tell that Logan was simply complimenting her because it was the proper "society" thing to do. "Thank you Logan. I see that you came without a date, as usual. I really wish you would let me set you up with one of my friend's daughters. They are all wonderful girls. I think that – "

"Logan is doing just fine Shira." Elias couldn't stand seeing his daughter-in-law farm Logan out like a high priced steed. "He doesn't need any help with women. Trust me."

Logan was eternally grateful to his grandfather right now. He looked around the room and saw Rory talking to her grandparents, and to the Hayden's. He knew that Rory's father was a Hayden, but it wasn't something she advertised among Hartford society now. Of course, back when Lorelai got pregnant everyone knew it was Christopher Hayden's child, but after years of distance and the fact that Rory rarely saw the Hayden's, it had become a virtually forgotten fact. However, it was hard to deny that Rory carried herself like the true society royalty that she was. She handled herself very well around everyone, smiled constantly, shook hands with all the right people, and she had become a cornerstone of the DAR planning committee. Logan caught her eye and winked at Rory. She smiled at him, and went back to talking to her grandparents.

"What is _she_ doing here? I can't believe she even had the nerve to come to this event!"

Logan heard his mother's voice and turned to look at her. "Who Mom?"

"That girl. The one you used to date, whose parents weren't married." Logan followed his mother's gaze and saw that she was looking at Rory. "Honestly, its not as if she belongs in this world! Look she is even talking to Straub and Francine Hayden. As if people of such stature would associate with someone like her."

"Shira!" Elias' voice turned low and forceful. "You will not speak about Rory Gilmore in such a way. She is twice the woman will ever be. She was born into a prominent family, went to the best private school in Hartford, graduated valedictorian, and attends Yale. Rumor has it that she has already been offered several top jobs after graduation, and has also been accepted to Harvard's Business School if she decides to follow in Richard's footsteps. That is more than this family can say about you. Rory is a member of Hartford society by blood, and it shows. You are a member of Hartford society because Mitchum was stupid enough to get you pregnant with Honor. I love both of my grandchildren dearly, but lets stop pretending that you are more than you are."

Elias smiled when Shira stood there flabbergasted. He had wanted to say that to her for over twenty-five years. Elias turned to Logan and said, "Now, Logan, will you please accompany me over to the Hayden's? I don't believe I have spoken to them yet this evening and it has been several years since I have seen them."

Logan took his grandfather's elbow and led the old man towards Rory and her grandparents. "Sure Pops, anything you want."

* * *

Rory smiled as she hugged her grandparents. It had been almost a month since she had last seen them. "Grandma Francine! Grandpa Straub! Oh its so good to see you!"

She had begun to rebuild her relationship with Straub and Francine after they came to her and asked to have lunch with her one day. She had been reluctant at first, given her history with her paternal grandparents, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. She could not have been more grateful that she gave Straub and Francine a chance. Ever since that day she had lunch with them once a week, and they confessed that they had always wanted to get to know her, but they just didn't know how to apologize for how the way they acted when she was younger. Rory welcomed them back into her life, as did Lorelai. Rory had even changed her last name to Gilmore-Hayden when she found out that her grandparents decided to name her the heiress of their fortune as well. It had yet to be announced to Hartford society, but the paperwork was finalized.

Francine smiled at her granddaughter. She was absolutely stunning. "Lorelai Leigh, you look simply radiant. Why if I didn't know better I would say that you are glowing."

Rory laughed as she gave Richard a hug and he spoke to Francine, "She is glowing Francine, but not for the reason you think."

Straub and Francine looked at Rory, expecting an answer. When no answer came, Straub's spoke up. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden III, you best tell me what is going on right this instant."

Rory looked up and saw Elias and Logan joining the group, and she sighed in relief knowing that she wouldn't have to explain the situation by herself. After Logan and Elias greeted the Hayden's and the Gilmore's, Straub turned back to Rory and started staring at her expectantly. Elias saw how conflicted his soon-to-be granddaughter was, and stepped in. "Straub, Francine, it is great to see you again. I don't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Rory as I walked up. You must forgive her for not telling you the news sooner, its been somewhat of a secret because my son and that god awful daughter-in-law of mine are so pig-headed that Rory and Logan have had to hide their relationship from them."

Francine and Straub looked at Rory and Logan, "Is this true Lorelai?"

Rory nodded at them, "unfortunately grandma and grandpa it is. You see, when Logan and I were together before, Mitchum and Shira caused nothing but problems for us. They would send Logan away on long business trips without any notice, they humiliated me at a D.A.R. event, and even went so far as to say I was not good enough for their son." Rory paused to catch her breath.

Logan saw how she was struggling with this and discretely grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. An action that did not go unnoticed by the five grandparents standing there. "Eventually, it all became too much for us and we broke up." Straub and Francine saw the pain flash across Rory's face when she discussed the breakup. "Thankfully, we came to our senses and got back together not long after, but we decided to keep it from Logan's parents. Elias has been so helpful throughout it all, but we still haven't told Shira and Mitchum."

Francine looked at her granddaughter and her future grandson-in-law, and had never been so angry in her life. She would control herself for the moment, but Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger would be getting an earful from her later. "Well my dear girl, we are of course thrilled that you got back together with Logan, but this doesn't explain why you are just glowing!"

Logan smiled at Francine and Straub, "She is glowing Mrs. Hayden, because about a month ago, I proposed to Rory and she said yes. She has been dying to tell you ever since, but you were both out of the country so she couldn't reach you."

To say that Straub and Francine were happy would have been a colossal understatement. They were absolutely thrilled, but they resisted the urge to hug the couple for fear of exposing their secret. Francine looked down at her granddaughter's hand, "Rory dear, where is your ring? Why aren't you wearing it? Logan did give you a ring, didn't he?"

Rory laughed and reached into her clutch, pulled out a small black pouch, and removed her ring from the pouch, showing it to her grandparents. "Of course he gave me a ring Grandma! It is beautiful and I love it. It is actually the ring that Elias gave to Elizabeth, but I can't really wear it a lot yet Grandma. If Logan's parents saw me with it or heard that I was engaged, they would either call me a gold-digging whore, or tell Logan that he dodged a bullet because I already moved on."

Straub felt like steam was coming out of his ears. He glared at Elias, "how can you let this happen Elias? How can you allow your son and daughter-in-law to treat my granddaughter this way? To treat their own son this way? It is absolutely disgraceful! My granddaughter is an amazing person, they would be lucky to have her in their family."

Elias sighed, "I know that Straub, I can't understand what their issue is. I will admit that I was not kind to your granddaughter at first because this is not an easy family to marry into. But when I saw the way that Rory and Logan looked at each other, I knew that Rory was just like my Elizabeth, and that they were perfect for each other. I apologized profusely to her and, being a well-mannered girl, she accepted my apology and we got to know each other. I plan on knocking some sense into my son if he doesn't wise up soon."

Logan looked around and saw that his father kept looking at him. He knew he needed to move away from Rory, "Ace, as much as I want to stand here with you all night, I'm starting to get the evil eye from my father. I need to start mingling otherwise he is going to make a scene."

Rory smiled at her fiancé, "Go Logan, I will talk to you later, or at home tonight."

Logan was able to give her a kiss on the cheek, since it was the polite "society way" to say goodbye, and whisper in her ear, "you look gorgeous Rory, every guy in the room is looking at you, and I'm the one who gets to take you home tonight."

She felt a blush come across her cheeks as he walked away from her and towards his father.

* * *

**Please write reviews! Knowing that people are reading and liking a story is one of the strongest motivations for posting new chapters**.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone, thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and PMs that I got! It is amazing to see all of the support for Gilmore Girl Fanfiction this long after the show ended. I apologize again that this took so long, the beginning of school came way faster than I thought it would. I also wanted to let all of you know that I am working on updates for The Storm and About Time.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

They managed to make it through the majority of the evening without incident. Cocktails and dinner went off without a hitch, but now came the truly excruciating part of the night. Dancing.

As soon as the music started, Logan looked over at Rory and saw her face fall. Rory loved dancing with Logan, she said it made her feel like a princess in a Disney movie to be able to move around the floor the way they could. He wanted nothing more than to walk across the room, pull the ring out of her purse, put it on her finger, and ask his fiancée to dance. But he knew that he couldn't.

Thankfully, Logan saw Straub ask Rory to dance. He watched Straub lead his granddaughter to the floor. The man was beaming with pride. Only Rory could wrap the former Connecticut Supreme Court Justice around her finger.

Logan was so caught up in watching Rory and Straub dance that he didn't notice someone standing next to him. "So little brother, were you planning on acknowledging me at all tonight?"

He quickly turned around and pulled his sister into a hug. "Honor! I didn't think you were coming tonight, didn't Josh have some work event he had to go to?"

Honor rolled her eyes, "turns out, _this_ is the damn work event. I finally have a valid excuse not to attend this stupid fundraiser, and the excuse ends up _being_ the fundraiser. Just figures…"

Logan laughed at his sister antics; Honor hated these events even more than he did. Before she got engaged to Josh, Shira and Mitchum were constantly setting her up with their friends' sons. Honor attended every society function with a different man on her arm, and it drove her batty. Even after she started dating Josh, their parents insisted that Honor continue attending the events with various men in order to fulfill their "prior commitments" to their friends.

Honor threw a crystal vase at a wall when Shira informed her of this fact, and then refused to attend any events at all until her parents allowed Josh to be her date. The standoff lasted for five events, and their parents only budged after rumors started going around that Honor stopped attending the events to hide a pregnancy. Shira and Mitchum caved after hearing that tidbit of information floating around, they only insisted that at the next event Honor wear a dress that was tighter around her stomach to dispel the rumors that she was a few months pregnant.

Honor grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on Logan, lets dance. Josh is tied up with business associates and I see Mom heading towards us with some society ditz in tow for you."

He smiled at his sister, eternally grateful that her "shira" radar was more finely tuned than his. "Sure Honor, whatever you want."

* * *

Meanwhile, Francine Hayden was on the warpath and heaven help anyone who came between her and Shira Huntzberger. Francine couldn't believe what Rory had told her, or what Emily had filled her in on. She couldn't understand how anyone could possibly treat her sweet granddaughter as horribly as the Huntzberger's had treated her.

She stopped when she saw Straub take Rory out to dance. Rory was breathtaking, the perfect combination of Lorelai and Christopher. Francine didn't know if she would ever forgive herself for rejecting her granddaughter for almost twenty years, blaming Rory for everything that went wrong in Christopher's life. It wasn't fair to Rory, and it wasn't true either.

Francine was so caught up in watching her husband and granddaughter spin around the dance floor that she didn't even hear Emily walk over.

"It makes you feel whole again, doesn't it? Seeing them together, it makes you feel whole."

She smiled at her best friend. "Yes it does. I never realized that a part of my life was missing until she came back into it. Now, I can't believe how much of her life we missed."

Emily heard the hint of sadness in Frannie's voice. She remembered feeling the same when Rory started coming for Friday night dinner's all those years ago. She and Richard had missed out on so much of Rory's childhood that it almost felt like they would never truly get to know their granddaughter.

She placed an arm around Francine. "It gets better with time. You slowly learn things and hear stories about her life. The puzzle begins to piece itself together. Plus, Lorelai basically had a camera glued to her hand during Rory's childhood, there are so many photo albums for you to look at."

"Thank you Emily." The two women smiled at each other and just reminisced in silence.

* * *

Shira Huntzberger looked out on the dance floor as Logan twirled Honor in a circle, the two of them smiling and laughing at each other as they automatically danced to the music.

"Wonderful event dear." Mitchum kissed Shira's cheek. "Everything is going perfectly. I think it is the best fundraiser yet."

"Thank you Mitchum, I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves." Her eyes traveled to Rory, "I only wish that _girl_ wasn't here. I mean honestly, I know she is Emily and Richard's granddaughter, but she is not part of this world."

Mitchum nodded his head in agreement, he wasn't fond of Rory Gilmore. She was messing with his plans for Logan. He only hoped that they would be able to completely drive her away soon. "I know dear, but her grandparent's invited her, and Emily and Richard _are_ part of this world."

"Yes I know, but where does she get the nerve to speak to Straub and Francine Hayden," she whined. "Let alone dance with Straub. Francine won't even give me the time of day, and I haven't seen you speak to Straub all night, but some how Rory Gilmore gets their attention right away."

Mitchum kept quiet as Shira continued on her rant about Rory Gilmore, nodding his head from time to time. Shira was starting in on Lorelai, attacking the fact that she left Hartford when she got pregnant and refused to marry the boy that got her pregnant, whoever it was.

Shira and Mitchum did not realize that their entire conversation had been overheard by Emily and Francine, who were standing within earshot. Francine Hayden's blood was boiling.

Emily saw her face and knew that she was going to lose her temper soon. "Francine don't, not here."

"But Emily!"

Emily sighed, "trust me, I understand how much you just want to go and rip out her hair for talking about Rory and Lorelai like that, but its not worth it."

"Oh Emily, I wasn't planning on going over and ripping her hair out just yet. I have a much better plan, one that will put Shira Huntzberger in her place once and for all."

Francine grabbed Emily's hand, "just go tell Straub that I need him, have Rory dance with a friend of hers, and tell Elias to come over here."

Before Emily could respond, Francine hurried off. Emily quickly found Elias and filled him in on what she and Francine overheard Shira saying, and she swore she saw steam coming out of the man's ears.

Elias was seeing red, "I swear to god, I have half a mind to banish that woman to Siberia. She has no sense of what she says or who she says things about. Emily, I apologize for the things she said. I hope you know that none of it was even remotely close to true."

Emily Gilmore smiled at the man, "Don't worry about it Elias, just go help Francine with whatever she plans on doing, lord knows I cant do anything."

He nodded his head and started to make his way over towards Shira and Mitchum.

* * *

Rory and Straub were in the middle of a waltz when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Mind if I cut in, your Honor?"

Struab laughed, "Finn, I have told you countless times, do not call me 'your honor,' I am no longer on the bench. Please, call me Straub."

Finn smiled at the man, "I will agree to use your name in private, but if I address you by anything other than "your Honor" or "Sir" at an event like this, my parents will disown me."

He sighed, "very well then, "sir" it is." Straub looked at Rory, "I suppose it was only a matter of time before I lost the company of my granddaughter to one of your friends."

Rory swatted her grandfather's arm, "Grandfather don't be ridiculous. We can keep dancing, Finn can wait his turn."

"Actually luv, I was sent here at the request of your grandmothers." Finn looked at Straub, "apparently Francine needs you immediately." Finn nodded towards Shira and Mitchum, "Something to do with _them._"

Rory watched her grandfather's face turn cold, she had never seen him like this before. Straub gave Rory's hand to Finn, "take care of her Finn." Before he left, Straub whispered to Rory, "don't worry Lorelai Leigh, we will take care of the Huntzberger's."

Before Rory could even think about what was going to happen between her grandparents and the Huntzberger's, Finn pulled her into a dance as the music changed. Rory laughed as Finn spun her out, she was always amazed at how well the Australian could dance in light the amount of alcohol in his system at any given time. As Finn pulled her back into his arms, she smiled up at him. "You know Finn, if I didn't know better I would think that you were flirting with me right now."

He chuckled and whispered to her, "Luv, I'm afraid that no matter how attracted I am to you, nothing could ever come of it. Even innocent flirtations." He looked at her pointedly, "Logan would come after me in my sleep with a blunt object if I made a move on his fiancée."

Rory playfully hit him. "Logan isn't that protective."

"Reporter Girl, you clearly have forgotten about my birthday party last year, when Logan was chomping at the bit because you showed up with Robert. We had to restrain him for most of the night so that he wouldn't punch the guy out!"

Rory sighed, she actually had forgotten about Finn's Quentin Tarantino party. "Yeah I did manage to block out that particular incident. I wasn't even his girlfriend at that point."

Finn was about to respond when he heard a loud noise from across the ballroom.

* * *

**Please review! Knowing that people are reading and liking a story is one of the strongest motivations for posting new chapters**.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is the next installment of The Way You Look Tonight. I realized before that the link for Rory's dress wasn't working, I think I finally fixed it. I'm on break from school right now and I'm hoping to work on a chapter for About Time too, but I'm not making promises.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement, it means a lot to me.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

_Rory playfully hit him. "Logan isn't that protective."_

"_Reporter Girl, you clearly have forgotten about my birthday party last year, when Logan was chomping at the bit because you showed up with Robert. We had to restrain him for most of the night so that he wouldn't punch the guy out!"_

_Rory sighed, she actually had forgotten about Finn's Quentin Tarantino party. "Yeah I did manage to block out that particular incident. I wasn't even his girlfriend at that point."_

_Finn was about to respond when he heard a loud noise from across the ballroom._

* * *

Rory whipped around looking for the source of the noise. She quickly noticed that a tray of dishes had toppled over near the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief that the noise had no relation to her. She couldn't handle any more drama in her life right now.

Finn chuckled to himself, "Luv, you should know better than that."

Rory looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean Finn?"

"Francine Hayden does not cause the kind of public scene that involves loud bangs and crashes. Your Grandmother is much more subtle, much more calculating. Whatever plan your grandmother has for Shira and Mitchum, I can guarantee you that it will take their egos down a few notches and put them in their place, but it likely won't involve any yelling."

She sighed, "I know Finn, I just don't want this to be a big scene. Announcing my engagement is supposed to be a happy thing, not something I dread." She put her head on his shoulder, "I know it is silly, but I really wanted my wedding to not be filled with the drama I've dealt with in all the other parts of my life. I've been the talk of society, in a bad way, my entire life. I just want everyone to be happy…"

Finn rubbed his hand on Rory's back, "I know luv, you deserve to be happy right now. If Logan could make his parents more open-minded about your relationship, he would do it. Unfortunately, Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger are as closed-minded as they come."

Rory closed her eyes while Finn held her as they danced. _This is not going to go well._

* * *

As Francine Hayden waited patiently for Straub to find her, the final touches of her plan formed in her mind. She knew that Rory would never forgive her for causing a fight and making a scene with the Huntzbergers, the poor girl had been the subject of enough scandal during her life that she didn't need any more.

"Francine, what could possibly be so important that you tore me away from a dance with Rory?"

She turned around to face her husband, "they insulted Rory and Lorelai. The Huntzberger's were talking about the girls as if they were the dirt beneath their shoes." Straub heard the pain in his wife's voice and quickly pulled Francine into his arms. "I hate that Rory has been treated like this her entire life Straub, and it is all our fault. We rejected our granddaughter because we thought she destroyed Christopher's future; we were so blinded by our anger with him, that we couldn't see the innocent child that was caught in the crossfire."

Francine let out a small sniffle, "I can't help but wonder if we had accepted her from the beginning, if things would have turned out differently for her."

Straub Hayden pulled back from his wife and looked her in the eye, "Francine, you know that things would have been different for Rory, but not in a good way. Rory became the woman she is today because of everything she went through; she wouldn't have been as driven to get into Harvard if she grew up in society because she would gotten in without trying based on her name alone, she wouldn't be the strong, independent, capable person she is right now without knowing adversity. And while I regret every day that we did not know our granddaughter while she was growing up, I do not regret the wonderful person she has become."

Francine quietly nodded her head, "I know Straub, but the fact that people think they can treat my granddaughter like garbage because of how she came into the world is unacceptable. Rory might not have had married parents, but she had parents who loved her more than anything, which is more than what a lot of Hartford children have." She quickly looked over her shoulder, "be that as it may, I still want to but Shira and Mitchum in their place."

She quickly explained her plan to Straub, who adamantly agreed with it. The Hayden's put on their society smiles and crossed the ballroom to where the Huntzberger's were standing.

Shira was thrilled when she saw the Hayden's coming towards them. She had been waiting all night to speak with the couple. They were the epitome of Hartford Society, no one got anywhere in their circles without the approval of the Hayden's. She desperately wished she could join her family to theirs somehow.

"Francine, Straub, it is so good to see you both, it has been far too long!" Shira and Francine hugged and kissed each other on the cheek while Mitchum and Straub shook hands.

Straub nodded in agreement and smiled at them, "far too long. Its been what, almost two years?" Straub turned to look at Mitchum, "how is your son Mitchum? Is he still at Yale or has he started at one of the newspapers yet?"

Mitchum contained his smile, he was beyond happy that Straub Hayden remembered that Mitchum had a son and that he went to Yale. "Logan is doing well, he is around here somewhere. Probably hunting down his next girlfriend as we speak. He is in his last semester at Yale and is working part-time at one of my papers to get him ready for after graduation. He is doing quite well, I guess some of my lessons sunk in over the years because he seems to have a knack for aspects of the newspaper business that I didn't think he would be bothered with, like layout and editing. I can't remember ever teaching him about those things, and yet he is one of the best editors I have ever seen."

Francine had to bite her tongue when Mitchum made that snide comment about Logan hunting for his next girlfriend, but she took the opening Mitchum gave her about Logan. "Perhaps he learned some of those things from his editor from the Yale Daily News? I hear that it has gotten quite good the past two years."

Shira scoffed, "I doubt that Logan picked up anything from the Yale Daily News. The editor had an internship with Mitchum last year, and Mitchum told us that she was totally ill suited for a life in journalism. But enough about that subject, how are the both of you doing? How is your family?"

Straub took Francine's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Christopher is doing quite well. He started his own company last year and business is booming. He was engaged a few years ago, but his fiancée ran off to Paris after their daughter Georgia was born. As hurt as he was, I have never seen Christopher so determined or happy."

Elias saw Straub wink at him and knew that he needed to somehow bring the subject around to Rory, "I'm glad to hear Christopher is doing well Straub, I always liked that boy. I knew he had it in him to achieve his goals. But what about your other grandchild, how is she doing?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Elias saw Mitchum and Shira do a double take. They had no idea that the Hayden's had another grandchild and were frantically trying to remember who she was. Francine broke out in a huge smile, "oh she is doing wonderfully Elias, thank you for asking. She is in her final year at Yale and absolutely loving it. She took a semester off so I think she is a semester behind Logan. She isn't sure if she is going to go straight to work when she graduates or if she wants to get her MBA from Harvard. But she is absolutely thriving. We couldn't be prouder of her."

Francine took a pause, giving Straub the segue he needed. But before Straub could open his mouth he was interrupted by Logan, who had just joined the group. "Mom, Dad, here you are, I was wondering where you disappeared to." He held out his hand and shook Straub's hand, "Judge Hayden, it's good to see you again," he then leaned over and kissed Francine on the cheek, "Mrs. Hayden, a pleasure as always."

Straub smirked, "Logan, we were just talking about you. Your father was just telling us how well you are doing at his paper. Before I forget, I was wondering if you could find our granddaughter and let her know where we are? I believe you two know each other from Yale?"

Logan laughed, "sure Judge Hayden, I know her very well. I believe I saw her a little while ago, I'd be happy to pass on that message in a few minutes."

Shira blinked several times while she tried to process the conversation that was happening. Her son knew the Hayden's granddaughter, and from the sound of it had a fairly close relationship with the girl. When she finally regained the power of speech, she asked the question that was burning in both her and Mitchum's minds, "Logan, how come you never told us that you know the Hayden's granddaughter?"

"Because Mom, you don't need to know everything about my life and who I hang out with. Besides, I didn't realize she was a Hayden until recently and she has been keeping it quiet to avoid a frenzy in the press. Of all people, I understand why she wanted to keep this information private until it was the right time."

Straub cleared his throat, "speaking of the "right time," Francine and I were wondering if you would mind if we made an announcement tonight. Our granddaughter just agreed to be named our heiress, and we would love to make the announcement at this charity because it is one of her favorite causes and would mean a lot to her. Of course, we understand that this is your party Shira, and we completely understand if you don't want the focus taken away from the event itself."

Mitchum and Shira looked at each other, each thinking about how this twist of events could turn out. If they said no, they would be offending the Hayden's and their granddaughter, but they had no idea who this girl was.

Elias finally butted in, "Of course you can make the announcement Straub, we would be honored to be a part of such a special day for your family. I know how much your granddaughter means to you."

Logan realized that this was his cue to leave and find Rory. "Well, I better go find her and let her know that you are looking for her. Grandpa, would you like to come with me? I know you haven't seen the Hayden's granddaughter in a few months."

"I would love to see her before the announcement is made, lets go."

Logan and Elias took their leave of the group and headed to another part of the ballroom. Logan waited until he was out of earshot of his parents before bursting out laughing. "I have to hand it to you and the Hayden's grandpa, you managed to sufficiently freak out Mom and Dad and you never once used Rory's name."

The eldest Huntzberger just smiled, "torturing your father is a skill I perfected decades ago. I am also particularly good at it when I think he is being an arrogant ass and needs to be put in his place." Elias patted Logan on the shoulder, "now why don't you go give Rory a heads up about what is going on and I will fill in Emily and Richard, and Honor and Josh. Something tells me we are going to need a large group to set your parents straight after the announcement is made."

Logan nodded in agreement. "Sure thing. Can you do me one more favor grandpa? I think I saw Lorelai come in before, can you find her and fill her in what is happening. I don't want her to be blindsided either."

"Of course I will. No go hurry up. The Hayden's can only stall with Rory's name so long."

Logan hurried off to find Rory and prepare her for what was about to happen.

* * *

Elias quickly scanned the ballroom looking for his granddaughter, Emily and Richard, and Lorelai. He was pleasantly surprised when he spotted all of them together at a nearby table. He caught Emily's eye when he walked up to the table and simply nodded. A smile spread across her face. "Elias?"

He chuckled, "I have to hand it to Francine, she certainly knows how to put my family in its place. Mitchum and Shira are terrified that they have offended the Hayden's because they didn't know Straub and Francine had a granddaughter at Yale with Logan, who Logan was good friends with. The entire conversation occurred and Rory's name was not mentioned once. Straub and Francine managed to convince Mitchum and Shira to let them announce that their granddaughter agreed to be their heiress tonight, because this charity is their granddaughter's favorite."

He sat down at the table and continued to explain what had transpired, and filled Lorelai and Christopher in on the situation. They all knew that as soon as Rory's name was announced as the Hayden heir the Huntzberger's were going to be doing serious damage control. Honor informed them all that Logan had devised a small plan of his own for telling their parents about his engagement so as to inflict maximum discomfort on their parents for what they did.

* * *

Shira and Mitchum walked the Hayden's over to the small stage that had been set up for the evening. The Hayden's had just stepped up to the person running the microphone when Shira saw Logan walking up to them with Rory. She groaned, "Mitchum, why is he bringing _her_ over to us right now? Don't we have enough to deal with, without her getting in the way."

"I don't know Shira, but the faster we speak to them, the faster we can turn our attention back to the Hayden's and their announcement. In fact, I see their son Christopher walking over to them right now, the girl must be nearby."

Logan watched the conversation between his parents from afar and knew that this was simultaneously both the best and worst time to share the news with them. They were going to be furious at him for proposing to Rory, but if he waited until after the Hayden's announcement, their reaction would be fake and he wanted to show the Hayden's what his parents were really like.

As stealthily as he could, Logan removed the ring from Rory's purse and slid it onto her finger. He felt her freeze when the familiar weight returned to her hand. She looked at him, "Logan, no." Her tone clearly conveyed that she did not support his plan. He squeezed Rory's hand to reassure her, "trust me Ace. You jump, I jump. Remember?"

Rory took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "You jump, I jump Jack. Let's do this Logan."

Rory and Logan quickly walked the remaining distance over to the Huntzberger's. Logan knew that it wouldn't take much to set off his parents, but he wanted to make sure that the damage would be controlled. He spotted Honor and Josh standing next to Lorelai and her parents, they were all ready to step in as soon as the words left his mouth. Lorelai nodded at him and smiled, silently giving him the assurance that he needed.

"Mom, Dad, I have some important news that I want to share with you."

Mitchum glared at his son, "really Logan? This can wait until after the Hayden's have made their announcement. We don't have time right now to discuss whatever horrible decision you made with Miss Gilmore."

Mitchum expected his son to back down, to cower in fear as he usually did, but Logan stood his ground. "No Dad, it can't wait. And I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like you are better than Rory and her family, because you're not."

"Oh please Logan," Shira laughed at the comment, "we are far better than Rory Gilmore. The girl was born to a sixteen year old who refused to marry the boy who got her pregnant. Her existence is painted by scandal and you will not associate with her. You are better than her, you can _do_ better than her."

Rory signaled behind her back for Elias and Honor to come over, and they quietly joined the group. Honor caught the tail end of Shira's comment and almost slapped her mother. "Give it a rest Mother. Why don't you let Logan share his news with you before your horns start to show."

Shira was aghast at the remark. "Honor Huntzberger you will NOT speak to me that way, I am your mother!"

Honor folded her arms over her chest, "I am not a Huntzberger anymore Mother. I am a married woman and I can speak however I want, especially when dealing with such small-minded people."

Logan cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy for me. I know that that is never going to happen unless I do exactly what you want me to do, but then I won't be happy." He slipped his hand into Rory's and pulled her hand out from behind her back.

"Rory and I started dating again last year and have been living together for quite some time." He saw both of his parents getting ready to interrupt him and held up his hand to silence them. "Before you launch into one of your tirades, let me finish. I love Rory, she makes me happier than anything else in the world and I refuse to let both of you get in the way of our relationship again. Last month I asked Rory to marry me and she said yes."

Shira quickly glanced down at Rory's hand and saw her mother-in-law's ring resting on Rory's finger. She felt the steam coming out of her ears.

For Rory and Logan each second of silence felt like an eternity, but they had no choice other than to wait for the reaction.

Suddenly Shira's voice could be heard throughout the ballroom. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write**.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Here is the next installment of The Way You Look Tonight. I know it took a while to update, but I am a full time student and its been difficult to juggle my school work and other responsibilities with writing. I'm trying to get out chapters for _About Time_ and _The Storm_, but I'm not making promises on when because I am heading into finals time, and I'm stuck on those stories currently.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement, it means a lot to me.

I have received a lot of PMs asking me if there is going to be more to the story/is it going to be finished. I understand that I haven't updated some of my stories in a while, but this is my newest story, it will be finished. Please be patient.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

_Logan cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy for me. I know that that is never going to happen unless I do exactly what you want me to do, but then I won't be happy." He slipped his hand into Rory's and pulled her hand out from behind her back. _

"_Rory and I started dating again last year and have been living together for quite some time." He saw both of his parents getting ready to interrupt him and held up his hand to silence them. "Before you launch into one of your tirades, let me finish. I love Rory, she makes me happier than anything else in the world and I refuse to let both of you get in the way of our relationship again. Last month I asked Rory to marry me and she said yes." _

_Shira quickly glanced down at Rory's hand and saw her mother-in-law's ring resting on Rory's finger. She felt the steam coming out of her ears._

_For Rory and Logan each second of silence felt like an eternity, but they had no choice other than to wait for the reaction._

_Suddenly Shira's voice could be heard throughout the ballroom. "YOU DID WHAT?!"_

* * *

All eyes in the room snapped to Shira Huntzberger. Shira noticed that everyone was looking at her and lowered the volume of her voice, but the tone of her voice indicated that she was still clearly irate.

"Logan Elias Huntzberger." Shira took a step towards her son. "How could you _possibly_ think that this girl is good enough for you? Have you completely forgotten about her past? About her _parents_?"

Before Logan could open his mouth and rip his mother to shreds for speaking so poorly about Rory, the sound of a microphone turning on echoed through the ballroom. He smirked knowing that the Hayden's would do a far better job of knocking down his parents than he ever could. He leaned down and whispered into Rory's ear, "Get ready Ace, its show time…"

Rory groaned. She did not want to deal with this, but she knew she had to. She turned and looked at her grandparents and her father standing on stage, _this is going to be a disaster_.

Francine Hayden had been waiting to hear Shira Huntzberger's shriek indicating that Logan and Rory informed them of the engagement. As soon as she heard the yelling, Francine stepped up to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I hope that you all are having a wonderful time at this magnificent event organized and hosted by Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger. Can we please give them a brief round of applause for all they have done to organize this event supporting the printed and media arts?"

The room turned to look at the Huntzberger's who quickly put on fake smiles and nodded graciously at the thankfully applause. When the applause died out, Francine continued. "Now, I know that is not customary to have anyone other than the host and hostess speak at an event, but the Huntzberger's kindly agreed to allow my husband and myself to make a special announcement concerning our family." Francine gestured for Straub to step up to the microphone.

Straub quickly glanced over at Logan and gave him a slight nod, indicating that he would need to bring Rory up to the podium soon. "Yes, Good evening everyone. As you all know, I am Straub Hayden, and this," he gestured towards Christopher, "is my son Christopher Hayden. After much discussion amongst our family, and even more convincing of our granddaughter, we have decided to name our eldest granddaughter as heiress of our family company. She recently informed us that she would love to be named our heiress, but she wanted us to make the announcement at an event that was important to her."

Shira Huntzberger was not paying any attention to what Straub Hayden was saying, she was too busy trying to locate the Hayden Heiress and trying to figure out how to undo this disastrous engagement. She knew the girl had to be around somewhere, but there was no one in the room that she didn't recognize, the girl must have slipped out to the bathroom before the announcement, there was no other way to explain why Shira couldn't identify the girl.

Turning her attention back to the Hayden's she decided to be patient. "We've decided to announce at this event because it is our granddaughter's favorite charity. Now, without out further delay…" Francine cleared her throat and smiled, "It is my pleasure to introduce my granddaughter, and the Hayden family's heiress, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III."

Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger couldn't breathe. There was no way this was true, there was no way that their son was dating the Hayden Heiress and they didn't know it, there was no way that they told the **Hayden Heiress** that she was not good enough for their son. This was a disaster.

The entire room looked at Rory as Christopher walked up to her and Logan so that Christopher could lead her to the stage. Logan kissed her on the cheek, "breathe Ace, you got this." Rory smiled and took her father's arm to walk to the podium.

Rory stepped up to microphone, petrified that she had to speak to this room full of people. She quickly looked at her family, all of them smiled to reassure her; she also saw Shira and Mitchum out of the corner of her eye. They were both torn between seething anger and utter mortification.

She looked back to the audience and smiled. "Thank you all for you kind applause, I really do not have much to say, other than to my family. Grandma Francine and Grandpa Straub, words cannot convey how touched and honored I am that you chose me to carry on both your legacy and the work of the Hayden Law Group. I promise you that I will make you proud."

Rory looked to Richard and Emily, "and to my maternal grandparents, Richard and Emily Gilmore. Without you, I would not be where I am today. You fed my love of learning and encouraged me to reach for the stars and realize my dreams. And my parents, Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden, your support and guidance over the years is the reason I am able to stand here today, confident enough to accept the responsibility of being the Hayden heiress. I love you both and am proud to be your daughter. Finally, I would like to thank my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger for encouraging me to reconnect with Francine and Straub several years ago."

She paused and looked at Logan, indicating that he should come on stage. "Logan, if it wasn't for you, I would not have a relationship with this part of my family and I would have missed out on so much. Thank you for being not only a caring boyfriend, but also for challenging me to go outside my comfort zone, and helping me to become the woman I am today. I promise you all that I will do everything within my power to carry on the proud history of the Hayden Law Group. Thank you."

Logan ascended to the stage and moved to her side. He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "I'm proud of you Ace." The room burst into applause, it had been a long time since a newly named heir or heiress had delivered such a heartfelt speech thanking the people who raised them and made them into the person they were. It was refreshing to hear such genuine humility.

Logan stepped up to the microphone before it was shut off, "before you all return to the wonderful festivities and dancing, I have one last announcement that I have been dying to make." The room quickly fell silent and all eyes were glued to Logan Huntzberger. They all knew about the tumultuous relationship that Logan had with his parents, about the revolving door of girls that used to grace Logan's presence, and about how the line of girls had quickly disappeared and the tension between Logan and Mitchum had grown when Rory Gilmore entered Logan's life.

He cleared his throat and smiled at Rory, "I consider myself to be the luckiest man in the world that Rory Gilmore gave me the time of day, saw through my arrogant façade and, after much convincing, agreed to go out on a date with me. The past two years have been the most wonderful years of my life, and it thrills me to know that I will get to spend the rest of my life with her."

Logan held up her hand, "a few weeks ago, I asked Rory to marry me and she said yes. We are engaged and wanted to share the news with all of you before the announcement was made in the paper."

The room burst into applause, and Logan and Rory just stood there smiling happily, enjoying the congratulations.

* * *

As Rory, Logan and the Hayden's left the stage, they were quickly met by Lorelai, Richard, Emily, Elias, Honor and Josh. Before anyone could congratulate Rory for such a touching speech, Shira and Mitchum joined the group with large smiles on their faces.

Shira spoke first, "Rory, congratulations on being named as your grandparent's heiress. We are both so happy for you." She leaned in to hug Rory and give her a kiss on the cheek. Begrudgingly, Rory accepted the gesture and hugged Shira back.

Mitchum moved to shake Logan's hand, "congratulations Logan. You and Rory make a fine couple, she is an excellent match for you." But Logan refused to take his father's hand, and just glared at both of his parents.

"Oh for goodness sake, cut the crap Mitchum." Elias snapped at his son.

Mitchum was aghast, "what are you talking about Dad?"

Elias turned to Rory, Logan, Honor and Josh, "Would you kids please excuse us? Leave us to this, and go enjoy the party with your friends." He kissed Rory on the cheek, "I want you to finally be able to show off that engagement ring."

Rory smiled at him, "Thank you Elias."

After they departed, and Lorelai and Christopher excused themselves, Elias turned to the group. "I recommend that you keep voices down. All of the DAR is listening in right now." He looked at Mitchum, "I'm ashamed of you Mitchum, your mother and I raised you better than this. We raised you to never look at anyone as beneath you, your mother is rolling over in her grave at your behavior. You know that Rory is good for Logan, the boy has finally started stepping up and assuming his responsibilities, he has changed for the better and it is all because of her. He wants to be good enough for her; he wants to be her Prince Charming. He loves her. Get your noses out of the air and realize that your son is happy, and that your future daughter in law is a wonderful person who isn't after Logan's money or the family name."

Shira began to open her mouth and Francine held up her hand to cut her off, "before a single word comes out of your mouth Shira, let me clear a few things up. Straub and I are both aware of how you and Mitchum treated Rory, telling her she wasn't good enough for Logan, that she wouldn't make it as a journalist, that her background made her unsuitable for Hartford society. And don't think for a minute that you can change your tune now just because you know that Rory is a Hayden. Rory's last name shouldn't make a damn bit of difference in how you see her or treat her. She is a beautiful, intelligent, kind person, who is going to go far in this world. Unlike you Shira, who only got where you did because you got pregnant."

Straub looked at Mitchum, "do not think that Rory or Logan can't see right through both of you and your crappy façades. Rory and Logan make each other incredibly happy, in spite of everything you have done to them. Our families may soon be joined together, but it is in name only. Until you earn my granddaughter's forgiveness, you will not have our acceptance."

Francine took her husbands arm, "if anyone in this group isn't good enough to be in the family, it is the two of you. Now, if you will excuse us, Emily, Richard, Elias, Straub and I would like to go celebrate with our granddaughter and her fiancé."

Shira and Mitchum watched the elder generation walk away and stood there speechless. Shira finally turned to her husband, "Mitchum, what are we going to do?"

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write**.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay an update! I'm sorry it took so long, but the last few months have been grueling at school and I just haven't had time to think about the story, let alone sit down and write a chapter.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement, I promise you that even when I don't update for a while, that does not mean this story has been abandoned or forgotten about. I just don't have all the free time that I wish I had.

I do want to give you all a heads up. I am graduating from law school in a week, and immediately thereafter I start studying for the bar exam. I have no idea how much I will be able to update during the summer, because my #1 priority right now is passing the bar. I will try my best, but I make no promises – except that I have not abandoned the story.

Also, I noticed some errors in earlier chapters as I was rereading the story, I will be posting updated chapters with those edits (they were small things like missing words, that my brain seemed to fill in even though the words weren't actually there).

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

_After they departed, and Lorelai and Christopher excused themselves, Elias turned to the group. "I recommend that you keep voices down. All of the DAR is listening in right now." He looked at Mitchum, "I'm ashamed of you Mitchum, your mother and I raised you better than this. We raised you to never look at anyone as beneath you, your mother is rolling over in her grave at your behavior. You know that Rory is good for Logan, the boy has finally started stepping up and assuming his responsibilities, he has changed for the better and it is all because of her. He wants to be good enough for her; he wants to be her Prince Charming. He loves her. Get your noses out of the air and realize that your son is happy, and that your future daughter in law is a wonderful person who isn't after Logan's money or the family name."_

_Shira began to open her mouth and Francine held up her hand to cut her off, "before a single word comes out of your mouth Shira, let me clear a few things up. Straub and I are both aware of how you and Mitchum treated Rory, telling her she wasn't good enough for Logan, that she wouldn't make it as a journalist, that her background made her unsuitable for Hartford society. And don't think for a minute that you can change your tune now just because you know that Rory is a Hayden. Rory's last name shouldn't make a damn bit of difference in how you see her or treat her. She is a beautiful, intelligent, kind person, who is going to go far in this world. Unlike you Shira, who only got where you did because you got pregnant."_

_Straub looked at Mitchum, "do not think that Rory or Logan can't see right through both of you and your crappy façades. Rory and Logan make each other incredibly happy, in spite of everything you have done to them. Our families may soon be joined together, but it is in name only. Until you earn my granddaughter's forgiveness, you will not have our acceptance."_

_Francine took her husbands arm, "if anyone in this group isn't good enough to be in the family, it is the two of you. Now, if you will excuse us, Emily, Richard, Elias, Straub and I would like to go celebrate with our granddaughter and her fiancé." _

_Shira and Mitchum watched the elder generation walk away and stood there speechless. Shira finally turned to her husband, "Mitchum, what are we going to do?"_

* * *

When the elevator doors opened, Rory let out a contented sigh. It had been a long day – her phone had been ringing off the hook with people congratulating her on the engagement, her professors decided to increase the work load since midterms were coming up, and the Yale Daily News' internet decided to stop working an hour before she had to submit the paper to the printer. Right now, she was looking forward to getting into her sweats and relaxing with Logan.

As she walked in the door, her nose was met with a delicious smell. She smiled, she loved it when Logan cooked her dinner, it made the apartment feel like a home. "Logan, I'm home." She dropped her bag on the floor, put her keys on the key ring, hung her coat in the closet and walked into the kitchen.

Logan's back was to her when she walked in, but she could see that he was chopping vegetables. When he put the knife down, she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Hi sweetie," she kissed his neck, "everything smells delicious. What's for dinner?"

He smiled when he felt her nuzzle his neck, "stir fry with filet." He turned around and kissed her lips, "how was your day, Ace? Has your phone been ringing as much as mine?"

Rory groaned and rested her head on his chest, sighing when Logan started to rub circles on her back. "Ugh, yes it hasn't stopped. Every five minutes the phone would ring with someone else wanting to congratulate me. It made it _incredibly_ difficult to use my phone to call campus IT when the internet crashed at the paper because my cell wouldn't stop ringing long enough for me to place a phone call. I finally had to use Paris' phone." She took a breath, "it's been a LONG day."

Logan kissed the top of her head, "Ace, why don't you go change while I finish dinner, and I'll open a bottle of wine for us. It is Friday night, Emily and Richard are out of town, so you don't have Friday night dinner. Lorelai and Luke are in Stars Hallow, and all of our friends are busy. This is the first Friday night we've had alone in a long time."

Rory smiled at him, "that sounds like a wonderful idea. Can we watch a movie or catch up on the DVR tonight?"

"Of course we can."

Logan watched as Rory grabbed her bag and went into their office, most likely to unpack her books and put her computer on her desk to charge. He smiled at her routine – every night she would walk in the door, hang up her coat, and then go into the office to put her books on the shelf and plug her laptop in on her desk. Everything had a place, and Rory hated it when things weren't put away. She once told him that the utter chaos at her house used to drive her nuts because she could never find anything, and she swore to herself that she would never let her first apartment look like her house in Stars Hallow.

He looked around at the apartment and saw the small additions that Rory had made over the past year. There were pictures of them on the shelves, decorations on the walls, throw blankets, and a decorative pillow that he had seen in the store and had mentioned he liked to her on the couch. She had turned his bachelor pad apartment into a home. Most guys would have freaked out at the "invasion of space," but he loved it. It meant that Rory was comfortable enough to shop for their apartment without feeling like she had to ask his permission.

His favorite "addition" was a collage of frames on the wall over the couch. It was filled with pictures of the two of them, of him and Honor, and of him, Finn, Colin and Stephanie. Some girls would have only put up pictures of themselves, but Rory included pictures of his friends and family. He shook his head. Sometimes he had a hard time believing that he used to worry that Rory would change him or that this relationship would take away his independence.

He opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of her favorite wine, and poured out two glasses. While he waited for the wine to breathe, he put the cut up vegetables into the frying pan, mixed the rice, steak and vegetables together, and lowered the heat to a simmer so the sauce would soak in.

As Rory was putting her textbooks back on the shelves, she noticed that her phone battery was low. After the day of non-stop phone calls, she decided to just plug the phone into the charger in the office and leave it there. She had had enough of the constant well-wishes and congratulations to last her a lifetime. If anyone really needed to reach her, they could call the land-line.

She walked into their bedroom to change into her comfortable clothes and took a moment to look around. The room was immaculate. She laughed to herself at the realization that so much had changed since she moved into the apartment. Logan was always a fairly neat person, or at least he gave the appearance that he was neat. In every room except his bedroom. Clothes had a tendency to pile up on furniture, shoes never managed to make it back into his giant walk-in closet, and ties were always left in a crumpled mess.

When she first moved in, it took them a while to find time to make space for her stuff. They couldn't seem to find an open weekend to really clear out part of Logan's closet and unpack her boxes. By the time they finally did, Rory was ready to snap. She hated going to sleep in a messy room. It drove her absolutely nuts. Shoes didn't belong strewn all over the apartment, they belonged with their match on a shelf in the closet.

Rory firmly told Logan that the next time she tripped over a singular shoe, or found a tie that wasn't hung up on his $400 tie-rack, the offending item was going to be donated to good-will. Logan assured her that he would start putting his clothes away, but he didn't take her that seriously because he knew she wasn't the best at keeping track of her own clothing.

About two weeks later, Logan was getting ready to go out to dinner with his father and some business partners and he couldn't find the tie he was planning to wear or his left-brown shoe.

_Logan came out of their bedroom looking perplexed. "Hey Ace, have you seen my other brown shoe, or the silver and green tie I was wearing the other day? I can't seem to find them."_

_Rory didn't even look up from her textbook as she responded. "Yes, I've seen them."_

"_well," Logan replied looking at his watch and realizing he was late, "can you tell me where they are?"_

_She looked up and met his stare. "Sweetie, I told you what would happen next time I tripped over shoe in the middle of the floor."_

_Logan was flabbergasted. He never thought that she would actually get rid of a single shoe. "Are you serious?"_

_Rory had already gone back to reading her book, "yes Logan, I am serious. I almost went flying into the kitchen counter the other night when I got up to get a drink of water. I asked you to start putting your shoes and ties and all other articles of clothing away when you took them off, and I told you that I would start giving them away if you didn't. And you promised me you would."_

_He just blinked at her. "Rory. Those were three hundred dollar shoes."_

"_Well, then maybe you should learn to take better care of your three hundred dollar shoes Logan."_

_He couldn't believe it. "Fine, go ahead and play your little game. Lets see how much you like it when I start giving away all of the things that you leave lying around the apartment!" His tone was clearly challenging her to continue with her approach._

_Rory looked up again, rested her chin on the palm of her hand and smiled. "Go ahead Logan. What things of mine do you see lying around the apartment that aren't where they should be?" She got up from her seat and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she passed by him, she whispered into his ear, "the clothes that you take off of me when you are in such a hurry to get to the bedroom don't count…"_

_Logan looked around and realized that nothing of hers was out of place. In fact, other than her keys on the hook by the door, her movies on the shelf of DVDS and the books that she was currently studying from, he didn't see anything of hers at all. He yelled into the kitchen, "Rory, where is all of your stuff?"_

_She walked up behind him. "It is all put away, where it belongs." _

"_Seriously Ace?"_

"_What, you don't believe me?"_

_He kissed her on the cheek, "it's not that I don't believe you. I just am having a hard time comprehending that you are the same girl who had a hard time finding her shoes because they were in the oven half the time."_

_Rory rolled her eyes and took Logan's hand, dragging him into their bedroom, then into the closet. "look around Logan, what do you see?"_

_He looked and noticed small additions to his closet that made it very clear that she had adapted the space he cleared out to best suit her needs. Small 3M hooks were on the sides of the closet to hold some purses, her shoes were neatly lined up on the few shoe shelves he cleared out, her suits were hanging up, and all of her stuff seemed to have a spot where it was supposed to be._

_Logan pulled her into his side, "ok Ace, I get it. I'll stop leaving my shit everywhere."_

_He just held her for a few minutes, but then asked the question that had been sitting in the back of his mind, "did you really give away only one of my shoes?"_

_She laughed, "yes. The guy thought I was crazy. I assured him that he would likely be getting the other shoe in a few days."_

Rory shook out of her daze and put her jewelry into the jewelry box Logan purchased for her after she almost lost one of her diamond earrings that Grams left her, she put her shoes back on the shelf, and neatly hung up her suit. When she opened the drawer containing all of her sweats and comfortable clothes, she found a new shirt. It was one of Logan's old Yale shirts that she loved and constantly tried to steal, claiming that it no longer fit him and he should just give it to her. She threw it on with a pair of yoga pants and went back into living room.

He smiled when she came out wearing the t-shirt. "I see that you found your gift."

Rory sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Logan finish cooking dinner. "Why did I finally get this gift?"

He handed her the glass of wine. "It seems that our dryer is in cahoots with you Ace. The shirt shrunk a little more and it really doesn't fit me anymore." He said smiling at her, "the shirt looks ridiculous on me now."

Rory did a little happy dance in her seat. "I win , I win, I win!"

Logan laughed at her happy dance, knowing that she was one of the few women in the world who would get this excited over a ratty old t-shirt. He leaned over the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before returning to the stir-fry, "you win Ace, the shirt is all yours."

After tasting the food and deciding it was ready, Logan dished the meal onto plates for them. "Now Ace, here is the most pressing question of the evening: do you want to eat at the table, or slum it and have dinner on the couch while watching Big Bang Theory?"

He heard her scoff and turned around. "Is that even a serious question Logan?"

"No, not really Ace." He picked up their plates and brought them over to the coffee table, while Rory grabbed the utensils and the bottle of wine. They both settled in on the couch for a well-deserved evening of laughs and relaxation.

* * *

_At the Huntzberger Home_

Shira was pacing in the main room, she had no idea how she had let this happen. How could she have been so clueless about the fact that Rory was a Hayden? This was a disaster, she had insulted the Hayden heiress and told her that she wasn't good enough to marry into the Huntzberger family. _As if Rory needs to "marry into" the family for social status, she was perfectly fine on her own._

She stopped pacing when she saw a photograph sticking out from behind a frame on the mantel. Shira picked up the frame, which had a picture of Honor and Logan at Honor's engagement party, and saw that there was another picture sitting on the mantel behind the frame.

It was a picture of Rory and Logan, they were smiling at each other and laughing at something. Shira slowly walked back over to the couch. She had no idea where the picture had come from, but Shira realized that she had never seen this side of Logan or Rory before. She had never seen them smile like that, and that made something snap inside Shira.

A voice broke her thoughts. "That is a great picture of them, isn't it?"

Shira looked up and saw Elias standing next to the fireplace. "Where did it come from?"

"Rory and Logan gave it to me a while ago. That was taken at some LDB party last year, it was right after Rory was officially initiated into the group. They gave it to me because they knew I would appreciate the importance of that moment, the happiness that comes right after you are full member of the LDB."

Shira knew that Elias meant that as a dig because being a member of the LDB wasn't something that she could understand since she didn't go to Yale and she wouldn't have been a part of the group even if she had gone. "They look happy."

Elias sat down next to his daughter-in-law. "That's because they _are_ happy Shira. Why can't you and Mitchum see that? What can't you accept Rory for who she is? Why can't you accept that she makes Logan so much happier than he has ever been?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Elias cut her off. "It is because you were so caught up in how Rory came into this world, and the fact that she wants to work, that you couldn't see how good she is for Logan. Logan works harder because of her, he wants to be enough for her, he wants to make her proud. Logan has become responsible because of her, and not because she forced him to be responsible, but because he _wants_ to be. He actually goes to the Yale Daily News because she is there and he started writing great articles that are published."

Shira looked up and was utterly confused. "What are you talking about? Logan only had a few articles in the paper this year."

Elias shook his head. "Yes, he only had a few articles published under 'Logan Huntzberger.' But he had quite a few articles published under his penname. In fact, one of them was picked up by the New York Times."

Elias watched Shira's face as what he had just said sunk in. Shira sighed. "He is that ashamed of us, of his family, that he writes under a pen-name?"

Before he could answer her, Shira looked up at him and the look in her eyes told him that he just needed to listen. "How I let this happen? How did I become so disconnected from my children that I don't know what makes them happy?" She took a deep breath. "I know that you aren't going to believe this Elias, but I promised myself when I married Mitchum that I would never have the kind of relationship with my children that other Hartford wives had with their kids. I saw how strained your relationship with Mitchum was, and I didn't want that for myself or my kids. I wanted to know them."

Shira wiped a tear from her eye, "I guess I failed at that."

Elias patted Shira's knee. He didn't know what brought on this change, but he believed her and wanted her to keep talking. "Shira–"

Shira held up her hand, telling him to stop talking. "Elias, please don't placate me or treat me like I am the idiot you think I am. You may find this hard to believe, but I am actually quite intelligent. I graduated at the top of my class in high school and received almost a full scholarship to Barnard. I was working as a waitress to pay for my final year's tuition when Mitchum met me. I never intended to find and marry a rich man, and then sit at home drinking and smoking for the rest of my life, that wasn't the plan. I wanted to be a teacher."

Shira got up and started pacing in front of the couch. "I know perfectly well that I got swept up in the role of a Hartford socialite, in being the perfect wife. I planned all of his parties, I joined the right charities and organizations, and eventually I became the equivalent of a Stepford wife."

Elias watched in amazement as Shira let out almost three decades of pent up frustration. "I let Mitchum change me, twist me into this shell of a person who ignored all of his shortcomings, all of his indiscretions, because, 'its what I signed up for' and I knew what I was getting myself into." She stopped pacing and stood in front of Elias, "but I didn't know Elias. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. All I knew was that I was pregnant and that I wouldn't be able to finish my degree with a baby, so I did what I thought was best." Shira took a breath as she sat down next to Elias on the couch and looked at him, "and I was wrong."

As Shira sat there taking in her life, realizing that she had become everything she swore she never would be and wondering if she would ever be able to establish a relationship with Logan and Honor, she forgot about the man sitting next to her until she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders. When she looked up, Shira saw Elias smiling at her for the first time in many years.

"There is the girl my son married."

Elias saw the utterly perplexed look on her face and laughed. "Shira, I have been waiting for you to let that all out for far too long."

"What are you talking about Elias?"

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know that you think I dislike you, and truth be told, most of the time I do. But Shira, it is only because you let Mitchum walk all over you like a doormat and I knew that wasn't the kind of woman you were. When you married Mitchum, his mother and I were thrilled. You were independent, well-spoken and knew exactly what you wanted in life. You were actually quite like Rory."

He watched as her eyes widened at his comparison, but Elias knew that comparing the two women would strike a chord with Shira. "We thought that you would be able to rein Mitchum in, control him, make him live up to his responsibilities. And you did at first. But then,"

"Then I had two kids running around and I stopped caring what Mitchum did, and I let him throw money at the problems." Shira finished the thought for him.

She could hardly believe that she was having this heart to heart with her father-in-law after all these years, that she was finally bonding with him and building a relationship.

"Elias, how do I fix this with Honor and Logan? With Rory? I don't want to be cut out of their lives, I want to be a grandmother, I want to know my kids. How do I start over?"

"By saying what you just said, and showing us that you care."

Shira quickly jumped up to face the person standing in the doorway, "Honor?"

* * *

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write**.


End file.
